


Aftermath

by Kimmielvr (simplyjaye)



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyjaye/pseuds/Kimmielvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick Wolfe ponders his feelings for Amanda and immortality after her fight with Andre Korda.  Originally written 05/21/01 as part of the "Highlander Lyric Wheel Challenge."  Lyrics features are from "Drops of Jupiter" by Train.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

He wandered aimlessly, so it seemed, along the abandoned railroad tracks, but in his mind there was a purpose. Although he wasn't entirely certain what that might be as his thoughts drifted over the past few months since she came into his life. Everything that was familiar to him had turned upside down, and every fibre of him screamed that he needed to stay away, for his own safety and sanity. But he couldn't. He was the moth to her bright candle.

He stopped his walk and stood staring into the cold night air, pondering over the fact that no matter how hard he tried, he could not push aside. Her immortality. Until now, he hadn't realized quite the extent of the danger of this Game she played -- was forced into playing.

The moment that brought this dawning home seemed at the same instant mere moments ago, and a lifetime away. It was just after she first kissed him. She knew what she was doing. Later, searching for her, he saw the lightning in a clear sky and feared the worst. A fear confirmed by Dawson.

Instead, she won that battle and this one.

He stood close to where he believed the fight with André Korda had happened only a few short hours ago. There was no trace of his body or of any sign that a deadly battle between two immortals had even occurred. He sighed, not even realizing he spoke out loud. "Thanks to Dawson and his pals, I guess."

He looked over the railroad tracks, looking for any clue they'd been here, but apart from a few displaced rocks that might have been caused by anything there was nothing.

His eyes traveled heavenward once more, seeing the stars sparkling brightly. Suddenly he felt lost and insignificant among the universe and acutely aware of his mortality. His trip to France was done for one thing, to avenge her. No, that wasn't entirely true, or rather that wasn't the whole truth. He came to France to avenge her because he loved her.

"Damn you Amanda!" He shouted to the stars. How could he love her when she was so far from him? Her immortality was, at the same time, alluring and a barrier to anything greater between them. He could not share it with her.

He started pacing around the area where she had taken Korda's head. His eyes flicked from the night sky down to the ground and back up. "Tell me, did the wind sweep you off your feet?" he wondered aloud, only able to imagine the power of the Quickening. "Did you finally get the chance to dance along the light of day and head back to the Milky Way?"

This Quickening was something he couldn't -- or wouldn't -- let his understanding grasp. He'd seen its awesome power before, but this one he hadn't witnessed, yet his curiosity about it drew him more than those he had. Perhaps because of that, it remained a mystery to him what actually happened on these tracks. More likely it was because Korda and his minions were the greatest foes he'd ever seen her face, and he'd come so close to losing her.

Running his fingers through his hair, he sighed again. That was it. Never since first discovering her immortality had he really believed he would ever lose her. Now, the fact that her life was even more dangerous than his unnerved him.

Head bowed as all these thoughts ran through his mind, he made his way back to his hotel room. He unlocked his door, pausing for a moment as a thought struck him. "Now that she's back in the atmosphere, I'm afraid that she might think of me as plain ol' Jane," he muttered to himself, then shook his head vigorously as he entered, chuckling at the ridiculousness of what he'd just said. He grabbed the bottle of scotch sitting by the bed. "Time to get good and drunk and forget this shit."

He slammed his head back, taking a long pull at the light brown liquid inside. Lying back on the bed, he rested his head against the wall, arms resting on his legs, and the bottle swinging gently between them.

This whole misadventure was for the best. No way could a wolf and a raven be as one together.


End file.
